


A Hop, A Skip, and A Blade Away

by SwimyGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/F, Fighting, Gay Male Character, Gremlin Hana "D.Va" Song, Korean Characters, Korean-American Character, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Minor Hana "D.Va" Song/Yuna "D.Mon" Lee, Murder, Non-Consensual Groping, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overdosing, Perversion, Stabbing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Terrible Translation, Useless Lesbians, at end tho, terrible childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimyGhost/pseuds/SwimyGhost
Summary: "Hana Song was finally glad her father kicked the bucket. Not that she didn’t appreciate him before he got addicted to heroin. He had told her stories about his childhood in South Korea..."---Living as a Second-Generation Immigrant had never been kind to Hana Song. While the start of her youth is something she remembered fondly, the rest turned into an agonizing blur of drug abuse and failed dreams. Her future doesn't seem any brighter when she ends up becoming a stripper at a shady casino and stripper club run by an equally shady an equally shady Antonio Bartalotti. Though she earned some friends and even regained a friendship with a former online friend, Hana just wished she could have a new life. She gets a twisted verse of her wish when she ends up murdering a potential rapist and meets a certain dragon tattooed gang member.





	A Hop, A Skip, and A Blade Away

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Overdrug-Mayhem's Criminalverse AU, which you can find at overdrug-mayhem.tumblr.com. This is a graphic story detailing drug abuse, attempted rape/non-con, strippers, and much more. If you do not feel uncomfortable, please turn away. This is also semi-edited and nothing is mine except the name of Hana's father. Enjoy

Hana Song was finally glad her father kicked the bucket. Not that she didn’t appreciate him before he got addicted to heroin. He had told her stories about his childhood in South Korea, his mother’s famous Ginger cookies ( _Maejakgwa_ in his native tongue), his father’s job as an army pilot, and his journey over to America for a better career.

Hana also cherished the decision her father made when she was young. “ _Nae eolin-ae_ ,” her father told seriously, “I will always try to protect you. However, there are some _nappeun salamdeul_ , bad people in this city. You must be able to protect yourself if I am not around, you understand, _Tokki_?”

Even though she was six, Hana understood that she lived in constant danger. Her mother left when she was three, going off with some handsome white man who had much more money in his pocket then Hana’s father ever had. Because of that, her father, a thirty-one-year-old man named Jung-Wook, sold their current apartment and moved into a sketchy apartment down in the slums. He attempted to work hard for his daughter, being employed at two jobs just to keep up with rent. It wasn’t uncommon for Hana to be left alone in the dark apartment, being told to hide if she heard any noises coming towards their home. It also wasn’t uncommon to hear gunshots being fired off in the streets. Hana accepted that this was life after two weeks of living in the damp apartment.

“I understand _Appa_ ,” she told him before he led her to her first Taekwondo class.

For seven years, Hana gained the skills she needed to protect herself in the slums she called home. While she wasn’t entirely proud of it, she had to use those skills several times.

“You’re a natural, Miss Song!” Hana’s teacher, Mr. Paek, told her when she was twelve.

“ _Gamsahamnida_ Mr. Paek!” Hana shouted back at him while sparring with another student, a half-white half-Asian boy named Daniel.

“You know, you could join the MEKA team.” Mr. Paek said, pulling her aside.

Hana had gasped, “The MEKA team?!”

The MEKA team, known formally has Martial Ethnic Kids Aggregation, was a team of children from various backgrounds, cultures, and races who came together to participate in martial arts tournaments. Countless martial arts groups, companies, and other place had a MEKA team. And Hana’s Taekwondo Academy had one as well.

“You are pretty talented, Miss Song,” Mr. Paek continued, “Besides, Miss Guo had to leave the team due to family issues and since there is a spot open, I think you’d be the perfect candidate for it.”

Hana gave him a bright smile, “Thank you for the offer, Mr. Paek. I’ll ask my _Appa_ after class is over.”

Once class did finish, however, Hana didn’t get the answer she wanted.

“No, _Tokki_ ,” Jung-Wook said with exhaustion seeping into his voice.

“But why not!?” Hana yelled, throwing her Taekwondo bag into the dirty backseat of his car.

“Because _Tokki_ , it costs too much money.” Jung-Wook responded as Hana leaped into the front seat, “ _Hae Juda_ … Please buckle your seat, _Tokki_.”

“But you got paid yesterday from both of your jobs, _Appa_!” Hana whined.

Jung-Wook didn’t answer his daughter right away. First, he pulled out of the dingy Taekwondo academy driveway and onto the main road. Then he started to itch his right arm frantically. Hana had noticed but continued to glare at her now forty-year-old father. Finally, he sighed, “I… I know I got paid but-”

“So where’s the money, Appa!” Hana shrieked.

“DAMN IT HANA, I HAD TO SPEND IT, OKAY?!”

Hana visibly flinched. Her father never yelled at her like this before. Sure, he scolded her when she had bad grades and she was most definitely grounded a handful of times; but, he never screamed at her.

The scratching proceeded to get worse. He was wearing a faded short-sleeved red shirt with coffee stains sprinkled all over, so nothing was stopping him from shredding up his arm. Hana watched him, horrified.

“New Taekwondo uniforms cost money. Going to tournaments cost money. Hell, just being in MEKA cost money we don’t have Hana!”

“ _Appa_ , you’re scaring me,” Hana mumbled, noticing his driving getting unsteady as the scratching continued.

“ _Neo museowo_?!” Jung-Wook screeched, blooding slowly trickling down his arm, “ _Jenjang_ Hana, I’m scared of losing my money!”

Hana opened her mouth to speak, but before she could she noticed a bright light hitting the right side of her face. She turned to face the front window of the rusting car and gasped. Somehow, they had crossed onto the wrong side of the road. A massive pickup truck was barreling towards them.

“ _APPA, BAKK-EUL NAEDA_!” Hana shouted trying to tell her father to look out.

Jung-Wook growled and stopped itching to look up. He gasped in horror and swerved violently into the lane he was supposed to be in. This caused Hana to slam into the car’s door’s window, which left a nasty bruise the next day. As the danger had passed, both father and daughter were panting heavily. Jung-Wook looked at his precious one with fear in his eyes. “Hana… _Tokki_ … I’m sorr-”

“It’s fine. Let’s go home.” Hana murmured, facing away from her father.

That was the night Hana lose faith in her father.

Only two days after the incident, Hana found a used syringe in the trash. She put two and two together and realized that her father was now a heroin addict. Hana quit Taekwondo just a month later, much to the confusion of Mr. Paek.

“Why are you leaving, Miss Song?” he asked, “You have so much talent.”

“I know, Mr. Paek,” Hana nodded with the biggest fake smile she could muster, “it’s just me and my _Appa_ are having… Money troubles… And we need to get them sorted.”

Mr. Paek sighed and patted Hana’s shoulder, “I understand. Please return when this is all settled.”

Hana grinned, “I will!”

She never did.

For the rest of her teenage years, Hana had to take care of her father. Jung-Wook had been fired from his first two jobs and worked as a janitor for a gym until addiction made him unable to. Hana had to drop out of high school at age sixteen to work to support her father, who was slowly poisoning himself. Just like Mr. Paek, Hana’s teachers were surprised. She was apart of the Student Council, had straight As, and was also apart of the Anime and Manga Club, GSA, and Gaming Club (a hobby she picked up from one of her friends). Hana told them she needed to help her sickly father. She never told anyone he was an addict.

Finally, at age eighteen, she woke up with him dead in his room with a needle half in his arm. Hana wasn’t surprised.

After her father had the cheapest funeral, Hana Song left to start her life as an adult.

She first lived in various homeless shelters sprinkled throughout the city, unable to afford even the cheapest apartment. The young adult had to put her fighting skills during this time against thugs, stalkers, and even potential rapists. Things started to look up for her when she got a job at a French family-owned coffee shop called _Le Chaud un Café_. The shop was owned by a French man named Jacques, which was started by his sweet elderly mother named Jeanne. They were kind to Hana and she truly thought she had a family. True they weren't blood relatives, but they still made her welcome. Jeanne even let her stay over at his apartment occasionally. That changed, however, when someone grabbed her ass and tried to flirt with her. It ended up with him having a broken nose and her being fired and banned with _Le Chaud un Café_.

When he luck seemed down, she was able to win a lottery ticket which has eight thousand dollars on it. Hana used to get a nice apartment and claimed she was going to rest before finding a new job. Instead, Hana became a NEET. She became addicted to Starcraft 2 and League of Legends, playing for hours on end. Her diet mainly consisted of ramen, Mountain Dew, and Doritos during that time. Staying up to four AM, gaining a couple extra pounds, and not seeing sunlight for suns on end wasn’t all bad though. Hana met someone while playing Starcraft who called themselves D.Mon. Although all Hana knew about them personally was that D.Mon was a female and they were a year and a half younger than her; that didn’t stop the two from becoming fast friends. It was even D.Mon’s idea to make a shared Twitch channel in order to earn a little extra cash. Hana agreed and they made the account that night, D.Mon using D.Mon as her name while Hana used Tokki as her’s. They had a niche audience, but they truly loved watching their content. It seemed to be working well for the two (they even joked about meeting up since they lived close to each other). But Hana’s funds were running dry and D.Mon said that they were having family issues. D.Mon and Hana shut down their Twitch account and split the remaining money before going silent online.

Now, Hana was here.

Hana was a stripper at an Italian man named Antonio Bartalotti’s casino and stripper club called The Venice Star. Antonio was a greasy and sleazy as a businessman could get. He was chubby which showed every time he wore a formal shirt since the buttons almost popped every time. He always was dressed in a long brown coat with a fluffy white collar around it. He had fancy black shoes that were always shining, either with shoe polish or grease (Hana couldn’t really tell.) Because of the strength, she got when she was in Taekwondo, Hana was able to easily dance on the pole which allowed her to rise swiftly through the ranks. It also made her quite popular, both with the people coming to the Star and Antonio himself claiming she was it's savior.

“You keep dancing, my little _Coniglio_ , you will get everything you’ve ever desired.” Antonio laughed before taking a long draw from his cigar.

 _'Sure I will_ , you fat mi-chin-nom' Hana thought bitterly.

Instead of slapping him, Hana smiled brightly, “Of course, Mr. Bartalotti!”

“That’s my girl,” Antonio mumbled, reaching out of his red and black office chair to touch her cheek with his slimy hand.

Hana wanted to bite him and run.

Working at the stripper club and casino wasn’t all bad despite everything. She had made companions, who were all Korean or Korean Americans like her.

First was Jae-eun Kwon, nicknamed Casino by her and her other friends at The Star. Casino was a dealer at many of the tables. He stood out due to his height and white hair. He was very kind and funny, but also very much a jokester and liked to pull pranks. He never seemed to get caught, which made many of his co-workers upset.

Next was King, more commonly known as Kyung-soo Hann. King was a waiter who was very no-nonsense. He despised Casino’s pranks and tried multiple times to get him punished. His attempts were unsuccessful since there was no evidence against Casino. Still, King was very loyal and although he and King had a rocky relationship, the two were like brothers (maybe a little more if those pictures Overlord took were true).

Speaking of, Overlord was Seung-hwa Shi and the youngest of the group. He may have looked like a twink, but he was a very dominating stripper. He was very athletic and a well-known tease. Playful and always helping Casino with his pranks, Overlord couldn’t help but mess with people. That was the main reason why Seung-hwa was called Overlord (and also because many women and men wanting a beta/twinky guy were always surprised when he became a Dom).

And most surprisingly of all was Yuna Lee… Called D.Mon by everybody in the group. It turns out D.Mon lived with an abusive father and step-mother while she was streaming with Hana. She couldn’t take living with them and she decided to leave, which was the “family problem” she told Hana about. D.Mon was also popular with the people, which made her and Hana “rivals”. They didn’t see it that way though and actually acted like sisters, with D.Mon acting like the older sister and Hana though younger (which was strange since Hana was two months from being twenty and D.Mon just turned nineteen).

While Hana had close friends and made a decent amount of cash, she hated everything about her life. She had the cheers of “Coniglio” every time she appeared on stage. The grabby hands of disgusting men trying to grab her assets. The terrible gossip and rumors spread by the other strippers in the hopes of ruining her reputation in the club. When Hana tried to go to Antonio about the gossip, he just shrugged it off. “That’s just business, Coniglio. Either you deal with it or leave.” Antonio said, glaring daggers at her from his office chair.

Hana wished she could have a better life… Which would happen on one fateful night in a back alleyway.

Hana had just finished taking off her pink top, black fishnets, and white bunny ears and slipped them into her bag. Ignoring the rude gestures from the other strippers, Hana slipped out the back door of the hot pink and gold dressing room into the dark damp alleyway behind the club. The scent of gasoline and cigarette smoke burned Hana’s nose, but she pushed it out of her thoughts and dug through her black and pink bag to make sure everything she owned was still there. It wasn’t uncommon for the others to steal things from each other. While that was happening, the squeaks of rats digging through the garbage echoed off the brick walls. Their fat bodies scrambled on top of each other and trash into the long street that was on the young woman’s left.

Hana poked her head up and faced her right. A fat man with a little hair on top of his head was walking through the misty fog and towards her. He had a drunken smile on his face and a stumble in his step. He wore a baggy black tank-top and black shorts with a mysterious stain around the crotch area. Hana took a step back but had a deep frown on her face.

“May I help you, sir?” she called.

He stumbled forward a few steps more before stopping three feet in front of Hana. He barely his yellowing teeth more as he gasped for breath.

“I saw yer show, purrty laaady.” He laughed stupidly.

Hana gave him a weak smile, “Thank you for the compliment… But I must leave now.”

Hana turned around and walked only five steps before being slammed into a nearby dumpster.

While she gasped for air, the man chuckled, “Wh’ar you thank yer goin’, laaaady?” The Korean woman tried to speak, but he covered her mouth. “ssssHHhSssH… Let’s juss ‘ave a goood time right her, perrty laaady.” Hana’s eyes widened. She realized what this meant.

 _I will not be taken advantage of!_ She screamed inside her head.

Rising her leg, Hana delivered a swift kick to his crotch with her black wedges. He yowled in pained and stumbled backward, releasing her from his grasp. Hana a deep breath and got into a defensive stance. He grumbled angrily.

“‘Ow… DARE YE!” Anger blazed across his face as he ran forward.

She countered his advances by kicking him in the face with her right leg. Her black skirt flew wildly as she finished the move perfectly. He shrieked as he was able to grab onto the edges of her skirt. Not expecting him to do that, Hana was thrown onto her back, sending her bag flying. She choked as the wind was forced out of her. Her ears rang as her vision went blurry. He saw his shadow tower over her. He tried to climb on top of her, but she was prepared. Hana pressed her knees against her chest and launched them into his gut. The man gasped for breath as he clutched his stomach. His gave Hana enough time to scramble back up and race toward her bag. Ripping it open, she pawed through her stripper uniform and wallet to get what she needed. A small, thin, but still quite dangerous, black knife. It was a mere pocket knife, but after King got attacked by a mugger, she thought it would be best to have it on her. It appears I was right Hana thought with her teeth grinding together. She whipped her head to face her attacker. He noticed her knife and laughed, sending his salvia across the alleyway. His blue eyes burned with glee and drunkenness.

“Suriously? I bet ye don’t eveeen know how ta use dat thang!” Hana remained stone-faced and got back into her defensive stance. The blade launched out of it’s sheath in one quick motion. The man laughed and charged forward, swinging his arms violently. Hana jabbed her arm forward which made contact with one of his arm flabs. He hissed with pain and, with the other arm, slapped her across the face. This sent her into the wall, but it didn’t stop her attacks. She yelled as he dug the blade deeper and yanked it out. Blood splashed both on the brick wall and her black and pink jacket.

“You… BITCH!” The man reached his fat arm out.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tried to slam her back into the wall, but failed when Hana pushed him back. In a desperate attempt to get rid of him, Hana screamed and closed her eyes. She randomly started jabbing the knife into him as hard as he could. Hana finally found a soft spot and dug it in as hard as she could. With tears running down her face, she opened her eyes.

The man had the knife embedded in his throat. He looked shocked and completely scared. He took a few steps back before falling onto his back with a loud _thud_.

Complete silence filled the alleyway. Raindrops started to splatter onto the gasoline covered concrete. Rats slowly but surely found their way back to the alleyway. While everything seemed to be getting normal, Hana felt like she never would be normal again. She watched in horror as blood started to pool around the man’s head. She covered her mouth in shock. Hana Song had just killed somebody. True, she had fought people before but never killed them.

“What have… I’ve done.” Hana whispered to herself.

“Well, you’ve done so really impressive work.”

Hana shot her head backwards and pressed her back against the slick wall. A man was standing there. A well-dressed handsome one at that. He wore black gloves and shoes that matched perfectly with his black vest. His white shirt was dotted with droplets from the rain, though his black umbrella kept out most him protect. However, his most interesting features was his slick back hair and eyes. The front part of his hair was a bright green while his eyes… Were like emeralds digging into her soul. His mouth curved into a twisted smile. Hana gasped and ran forward in an attempt to grab her knife. However, in a flash, the man had grabbed her arm. Not roughly, but just enough to hold her back.

“Let go of me!” Hana hissed, “ _Neo bil-eo meog-eul amkae_!”

Suddenly, the man looked quite confused. Hana would have laughed if she wasn’t so angry. This strange Asian man in fancy attire suddenly turned into a confused puppy.

“Ummm… Sorry, my brother is better with different languages… What did you say.”

Hana glanced at him with shock, “…Are you serious…?”

The man frowned, “I wouldn’t ask you if I was serious!”

Hana continued staring at him, “You watched me…” She couldn’t bring herself to say the words, “… Harm a man and you are asking what I just said?”

“Pretty much.” The man said with a shrug before releasing Hana’s arm.

The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, “I… I said ‘you fucking bitch’. It’s Korean.”

“Oooooh!” he smiled, “okay, I get it… Hey, wait a second! I could kill you for saying that.”

“Seriously?”

“Is that all you say?” Hana just growled, “Who even are you?! First, you smile at me like some fucking rapist, then you asked me what I said to you, and now you are insulting me?!”

The man threw back his head and laughed. He dropped his umbrella because he started to laugh even harder. Suddenly he stopped and gave his infamous twisted grin. “Have you ever heard of the Twins Dragons mafia gang?”

This made Hana gasp with shock. Everyone knew about the Twins Dragons gang. It was supposedly a ‘secret” gang run by the Shimada Clan for generations. 

"Don’t tell me…”

The man bowed dramatically, “Genji Shimada, at your service,” he stood up with a big smile, “…Or should I say… You’re at my mercy.”

Hana’s reaction of shock turned to fear. She tried to get away from this man, Genji, as slowly as she could.

“What do you mean.” Genji reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a long ebony colored phone. Without even speaking, Hana knew what this meant.

“You recorded me?!”

“Of course!” Genji answered, “I wasn’t going to help you… Not right away at least.”

Without thinking, Hana slammed her heel into Genji’s crotch. He yelped in pain while incisively covered the sensitive area. Hana thought about hitting him once more, but instead yelled, “You insensitive asshole! I almost got… Defiled… And you did nothing but record me!”

Genji chuckled weakly, “I… I deserved that… Didn’t I?”

Hana snorted, “Yeah, you kinda did.”

“Let’s start over,” Genji said standing up weakly, “I was going to help you, honest, but I wanted to see how you handled yourself. The reason is I have an offer for you.”

“An offer?” Hana questioned with her arms crossed.

“Yes, an offer,” Genji repeated, “See, I’ve visited your fine… Place of work many times-” he motioned towards The Venice Star, “-and I’ve seen you on stage plenty.”

Hana crossed her arms tighter around her chest. She didn’t trust him not for a second. “You were enjoying my show, aren’t you?”

Genji chuckled once more, “No no, I’m not interested in women. No offense, but I find that sassy Korean boy more… Enticing… Then you.”

 _'He was talking about Overlord!_ ' Hana thought wildly _Okay, he clearly isn’t interested in me… So what does he want?_

“But just because I’m not interested in women in that way doesn’t mean I think them any less valuable. Quite the opposite in fact.”

“Cut to the chase, I have to find a way to hide… This,” Hana pointed to her attacker, “then I wanna go home and forget this night!”

“Fine, I was going to tell you that I would clean this all up for you,” Genji explained while holding up one finger to silence Hana, “but you have to do something for me.”

“And that is?” the woman replied.

“I want you to be my bodyguard.”

Both were silent. One was awaiting an answer while the other was shocked into silence. Hana couldn’t believe what she was hearing. One of the biggest gangs in this city wanted her to be his bodyguard.

“Of course we’ll have to move you into a new apartment closer to my brother and I’s home, but that shouldn’t be much trouble. And we will discuss your pay, but that’s for-”

“I’ll do it.”

Genji looked surprised, “Really… Y-You’re gonna accept it that fast?”

“Yes,” Hana said simply.

“You understand that you’re joining a life of crime right. I choose you because you look unsuspecting, but after a while, our enemies will know your connection with my family. You know this, right?”

“Yes,” Hana said, clutching her fists, “I’ve been working here for only four mouths but god damn it, I hate it.”

Genji watched as Hana began to rant, “I’ve suffered through gossip, lies, and rumors. Disgusting men and women trying to grab me. An abusive boss who cares nothing about me. All I have are my friends and they are broken just like me.”

Hana whipped her head to face Genji directly and pointed at the body, “I had to murder someone because of my job! So you know what? I guess I might be a criminal and stop others from hurting you, your entire family, and myself because I seem to be doing that already. So what do I have to lose?!”

Hana glared at Genji before finishing with, “All I ask is to be paid well and not be put in another slutty outfit.”

Genji closed his eyes, leaving the woman to her own thoughts. He tilted his back to let the tiny droplets fall onto his face. After a few minutes of silence, the mafia member raised his head. Trails of water ran down his face as he gave an actual smile.

“That seems like a good enough reason for me.”

— “

YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME!”

The office of Antonio Bartalotti was an oval shape with filing cabinets sacked on messy rows. The window behind his mahogany desk was covered by two thick velvety red curtains tied by a thick golden rope. Folders were thrown about on his desk. The smell of cigar smoke never seemed to truly leave.

“Yes I can,” Hana replied, “you don’t own me.”

“YOU SIGHED THE CONTRACT!” Antonio shouted, stumbling up to try and block the door.

“The contract says I can leave whenever I want.” Hana countered.

“But It also says-” Antonio continued after shoving his prized stripper out of the way, “-that I can deny your request to leave, _Coniglio_!”

Hana stayed silent. She clutched her bag, the one she used the night before, and tried to use it as a shield. She wore pink shorts with black tights and a long pink jacket. It tried to look normal and not slutty. Two things Antonio hated.

“Antonio-”

“THAT’S MR. BARTALOTTI TO YOU, _CONIGLIO_!” Antonio screamed, trying to block the door. Hana sighed,

“Antonio, listen, I have a new boss now. Someone who doesn’t treat me like shit. I gotta go meet him or I’m fired. So move outta my way, _bo-_ ji.”

Antonio just crossed his arms and laughed. He gave Hana one of his famous cold stares,

“You really think I’m gonna let my famous _spogliarellista_ walk out on me? You must think I’m-”

Suddenly, he was on the ground yelling. Hana lowered her leg and merely stepped over him. She opened the door and started walking down the tacky golden hallway.

“ _Voi scopate la puttana_! I’ll fucking kill you! No one walks away from Antonio Bartalotti! NO ONE!”

“I think I just did,” Hana replied and made a turn into the casino. The loud customers and games being played blocked out Antonio’s shrieks of pain. Hana scanned the room, but couldn’t find any sign of her friends. Knowing that she had to leave quickly, she pushed past the crowds of people and tried to forget the ugly gold, pink, and red color walls with the tacky broken chandelier hanging crookedly from the ceiling. She was about the open the scratched up golden door when she heard-

“HANA!”

Swiftly she turned to see D.Mon racing towards her.

“D.M- Yuna.” Hana murmured.

“Antonio is losing his shit! Apparently you kicked him in the face! Good job by the way, but why!?” Yuna yelled, crossing her arms over her black sports bra.

Hana looked down. Yuna was wearing a sports bra and dark purple short-shorts. She was a talented woman. She was very good at English and writing as well as playing video games, she could be an author. Instead, she was forced to dance in a sleazy club for disgusting patrons.

“Yuna… I… I got a new job.” Hana mumbled.

Yuna’s eyes widened with surprise, “Really?! Where?!”

“I… I can’t say,” Hana started shuffling her feet, “I… Wish you could come with me. I’m sorry you can’t but-”

Suddenly, Yuna grabbed Hana and forced her into a tight bear hug. Hana couldn’t breathe due to how strong Yuna was.

“Oh, I’m so proud of you!” Yuna cried with joy, burying Hana’s face into her chest.

Hana managed to wiggle free and yelled, “But you’re stuck here!”

Yuna snorted, “Who cares about me?! Right now, you’re free from this godforsaken place! That means one less person under Antonio’s control.”

“But-!”

“No ‘buts’!” Yuna scolded with a devilish grin, “Besides, me, Casino, Overlord, and King all have a plan to get out of here! I can’t tell you much, but you’ll know if we succeed!” Yuna face, however, dropped slightly, “I will miss you though. Now’ll I’ll be the only girl and trust me, sometimes those boys get too annoying.”

“I will miss you too, Yuna,” Hana whispered with tears forming around her eyes. Hana and Yuna then started to hug. It was a real hug this time. It seemed like time slowed around them.

Before letting go, Hana whispered in Yuna’s ear, “ _Sarang haeyo._ ” Yuna smiled softly and replied, “ _Judo sarang haeyo_.”

The girls slowly let go and with one more final goodbye, Hana left The Venice Star and started on a new journey as D.Va, the infamous bodyguard of Genji Shimada.


End file.
